oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Lizardman shaman
Lizardman shamans are giant reptilian humanoids that are stronger than their normal lizardmen and lizardmen brute counterparts. They are often sought after for their dragon warhammer drops. They never become tolerant to the player. Note that players are required to have 100% favour with the Shayzien House in order to kill lizardman shamans. Locations Lizardman shamans can be found in two locations: *Lizardman Canyon, western side *Lizardman Caves, on the northern end of the Lizardman Settlement (slayer assignment only) Lizardman Canyon Three shamans reside in the western area of Lizardman Canyon, and is completely multi-combat. Shayzien soldiers will not attack the shamans (nor will the shamans attack them), since they are busy dealing with a small group of lizardmen. Below are a couple ways to get there. Fairy Rings are the fastest way to reach them. These three shamans are present in a multi-combat area. Players can check how many players are currently in the western area of the canyon by speaking to the wounded soldier outside the canyon. Warning: The player should be wary if more than one shaman attacks them at a time as they can quickly stack up damage from their abilities and attacks, which can quickly end a trip. If the players do not want to be attacked constantly by the nearby lizardmen and their brute forms, killing the ones in the north and south-west corners is recommended. Xeric's talisman #Use Xeric's talisman to teleport to Xeric's Inferno. #Run south through Lovakengj. #Once you've reached the south end near some giant bats and a house with a water source, head a bit west to reach some patrolling Kourend guards. #Go south into the canyon and down the handholds to the west. Fairy rings Partial completion of Fairytale II - Cure a Queen is required to use the fairy rings. A fairy ring (code ) is nearby, just south of Lizardman Canyon. Lizardman Caves Eight shamans reside inside a cave at the northern end of the Lizardman Settlement before Xeric's Shrine. This is a single-way combat area. Xeric's talisman #Use Xeric's talisman to teleport to Xeric's Look out. #Run west through Shayzien to Shayziens' Wall past the Shayzien Graveyard. #Once you've reached the wall, head west past some lizardman brutes. #The shamans are inside the Lizardman Caves, and Xeric's Shrine is due north past the bridge. Fairy rings #Use the fairy ring code: — requires partial completion of Fairytale II - Cure a Queen. #Run south-west through Shayzien to Shayziens' Wall past the Shayzien Graveyard. #Once you've reached the wall, follow the trail north-west past some lizardman brutes. #The shamans are inside the Lizardman Caves, and Xeric's Shrine is due north past the bridge. Attacks It has several special attacks that it can utilise during the fight. Excluding the spawns, there is no cooldown so it is possible for a lizardman shaman to repeatedly use the same ability over and over again. *A green acidic attack that will deal 25-30 damage. Wearing tiers 1-4 Shayzien armour will reduce the damage of this attack greatly. It can also poison the player starting at 10 damage. **Wearing a full set of tier 5 Shayzien armour will reduce this damage to 0. *A jump attack that targets a small area where the player was previously standing on. If the player is in that landing area when the shaman crashes down, they will be dealt with 20-25 unblockable damage. This jump has a 3x3 AoE and is not used if the jump location is obstructed. *It may summon several small purple spawns that appear next to the player. After a few seconds, the spawns will explode. The damage dealt is anywhere from 5-10 depending on the player's proximity next to them; their explosion covers a 5x5 area, or a 2 tile radius from them. Drops 100% |} Equipment |} Ores |} Herbs/Seeds |} Runes |} Other |} Trivia *When the Chambers of Xeric was released, two shamans were added into the Lizardman Settlement. Unlike the shamans at the canyon, these did not require 100% favour. This led to backlash, as the Shayzien House did not have many incentives to gain reputation. These shamans were eventually removed in favour of a task-only area on 13 July 2017. In the same update, safespots in the canyon were removed. *On release, shamans could summon spawns in quick succession. This was changed in an update on 8 February 2018. Category:Old School-exclusive content Category:Monsters that do not become tolerant